I Hope You like Sugar
by IJuna
Summary: Vincent has shut himself out from letting anyone care about him. Xerxes not letting this happen, in fact he wants Vincent to eat a lollipop. Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. One Shot.


"_Deliciously naughty, bring shock to the party, its electric sugar pop~"_

_Been listening to Electric Sugar Pop by Jefree Star. I decided that it's Xerxes turn to make the first move on Vincent~ Hope you guys like it~_

-**I Hope You like Sugar**-

Vincent was now solitary. He was getting tired of putting on a mask and acting like he was perfectly normal in front of Ada, so he cut it off with her. He sighed, knowing no one could understand why he tortured and destroyed all these dolls and stuffed toys. Ever since he was little he was shunned for being an outcast with his one crimson eye. He just wanted to make a world around him where he wasn't the freak, but sometimes he felt as if he made himself stand out more.

Well he felt sort of alone until the freak among weirdoes showed up in his room. No one knocked, all he heard was the door click open, he didn't look up from making a slit in a stuffed bunny because he suspected it was Gil. He heard someone sit on his desk and then saw a white sleeve be next to him as he cut open the stuffed toy. He put the scissors and bunny down and looked up to see Xerxes. "You haven't come and talked to me for a while Vincent." Break said. Vincent sighed, he had to admit, and he was being flirtatious with Xerxes before he closed himself off from people before awhile.

"I know." Vincent said in response. Xerxes reached over and started running his fingers through Vincent's long blonde hair. Break loved Vincent's long, messy looking hair, and it was surprisingly soft. Vincent let Xerxes play with his hair as he gutted out the stuffed bunny. The Xerxes started twirling the hair around his fingers, "Why?" he asked. "It's complicated." Vincent responded not even glancing at Xerxes. Xerxes sighed, "I have time to listen."

Vincent put down the semi gutted out stuffed animal, "Alright." Vincent agreed to. Break was the first person to offer to listen without yelling at him. (Obviously Gil offered but Gil was so nervous that he practically yelled at Vincent) Break grinned and sat down on Vincent's lap, and continued to play with his hair. "I was "going out" with Ada for some time but I had to put on this face that I was normal and didn't have to do stuff like this." Vincent started explaining, picking up the mutilated stuffed toy.

Xerxes took the toy from Vincent and made him put his arms around him. He wanted all of Vincent's attention. Vincent took full advantage of Break wanting him to focus on him, and leaned so his chin was on Break's shoulder. "I was just thinking, if I loved someone and they found out that I did this stuff it might drastically change our relation and they might want to have me locked up or just straight up that this is freakish and leave me." Vincent confessed to feeling. "Everyone has a quirk, this just happened to be yours." Xerxes comforted, "I eat a lot of candy. You're brother wonders how I don't have diabetes."

Break stroked one of Vincent's cheeks, "How about I bring you something tomorrow?" he suggested. Vincent just made a mhm noise so Xerxes knew he was listening. Break looked at the clock before getting off the Nightray boy's lap. "It's past of midnight, you should sleep. I'll be back around the same tomorrow alright?" Xerxes insisted. Vincent nodded, his head on his desk. Xerxes leaned down and kissed Vincent's head. Vincent didn't move until he knew Break was gone.

He propped his head up on his hand, his fingers covering his lips. "Did he just?-"Vincent questioned. He sighed, then went to go to bed. While lying in bed he had clouded thoughts run through his head. "I would have thought he'd just reject me out like everyone else." Vincent started to think, "But he was sitting on my lap, playing with my hair, touching my face, and he kissed me." He rolled over onto his side and all he could imagine was Xerxes lying in bed with him, having his face in Vincent's chest. Vincent groaned. Why is he thinking such things? Yeah he was flirtatious with Xerxes but they weren't real feels… or were they?

The white haired man came back the next day, same time, quarter past 11. He this time went straight to Vincent's lap, since he knew he wouldn't reject it now. He had two lollipops in his hand. One was already broken and half eaten. Break held up the one that was still in perfect condition, "Go ahead and bite off a piece." He allowed, holding the candy up to Vincent's face. Vincent did that and started to eat the bit off section. "You like it?" Xerxes asked. Vincent nodded and Xerxes fed him the rest of the lollipop while he finished his own.

Once both of the lollipops were gone Break asked the Nightray boy, "You want more sugar?" Vincent nodded. Xerxes moved from sitting in Vincent's lap facing the same to sitting in his lap in a straddle. "Close your eyes." He said. Vincent closed his eyes and soon after felt Xerxes hands on his face and soft lips on his own. He didn't open his eyes, and he didn't flinch. Vincent just wrapped his arms around Xerxes waist and pulled him in closer. When Xerxes lips left Vincent's all he said was, "Okay open your eyes." Vincent opened his eyes only to see Break's normally creepy smile. Some reason the smile became for attractive then creepy. "How was it?" Break asked. "It was sweet but not sugary enough." Vincent said.

"Let's fix that then." Xerxes said, kissing Vincent again. This time Vincent kissed back, all making the kiss much more enjoyable. When they both pulled away, Break played with Vincent's hair. "You didn't know it, but you flirting with me was you trying to get someone who understood you." Break admitted to knowing. "Besides," Xerxes started moving Vincent's bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. "You can be my other eye, and I can be your favorite doll."

That sounded sweet, and very much tantalizing. Vincent pressed his forehead to Xerxes and let him continue talking. Break intertwined fingers with Vincent and asked, "So what do you say? Do you want to be my missing eye?" Break admired Vincent's different colored eyes for a moment before hearing Vincent say, "I'd love to…" Break smiled before kissing Vincent and whispering, "Then consider me your favorite doll~"


End file.
